1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot control system, a robot system and a program or the like.
2. Related Art
Recently, industrial robots are increasingly introduced at production sites in order to mechanize and automate works which are previously carried out by humans. However, accurate calibration is a prerequisite for positioning robots and this creates a barrier to the introduction of robots.
Now, visual servoing is used as a technique for positioning a robot. Visual servoing is a technique of controlling a robot based on the difference between a reference image (goal image, target image) and a picked-up image (present image). A type of visual servoing is advantageous in that accuracy in calibration is not required and therefore draws attention as a technique that reduces the barrier to the introduction of robots.
Meanwhile, visual servoing has a downside that a robot cannot be controlled unless the robot stands within a range that can be captured by a camera.
Therefore, in order to control a robot in a range that cannot be captured by one camera, techniques such as arranging plural cameras and providing a reference image for each camera to perform visual servoing are conceivable.
As a technique for such visual servoing, a related art is described in Koichi Hashimoto, “Visual Servoing V—Feature-Based Visual Servoing,” Systems, Control and Information, Vol. 54, No. 5, pp. 206-213, 2010.
In visual servoing, depending on the image used, image processing may not finish within an estimated period of time and sending of a control signal may be delayed, and when a robot is at a predetermined distance or farther from a target position, image processing may fail and result in inability to generate an effective control signal.
Moreover, when the use of a multipurpose robot capable of handling various kinds of works is assumed, it is difficult to prepare necessary reference images corresponding to all combinations of different workpieces and tools.